Eds Cousin
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: When Eds cousin comes to peach creeck, she and Double-D become friends... and more then just that. What will happen when Ed and Sarah find out? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ed's Cousin

(4 years after Big Picture Show and everyone is 16(Sarah and Jimmy are 14))

(Double-D's PVO)

It was a calm day in the Cul-De-Sac. I and Eddy were sitting in front of his house, when Ed came running up to me and Eddy. "Hey guys, guess what!?!?" Ed was his normal self, after all these years. "My cousin is coming to town today!!!" "You're cousin???" I was confused. "Great!" Eddy has changed the most; he has gone from scamming, to being a good person. Just then, Sarah came up to us "Hey guys! I bet Ed's told you about our cousin? She's coming to stay for the summer." I was dumbstruck. All I could think was "Please don't be as dumb as Ed or as crazy as Sarah."

As we were talking, a bus pulled up on the other side of the rode. A girl got out of it; she had spiky Purple hair (About 4 inches long), singing purple eyes, a blue shirt with a blue skirt on, and purple flip-flops on. In the words of Eddy: She's got a nice bod. She walked up to Ed and Sarah and said "Hi guys!" Sarah hugged her "Hi Violet! It's great to see you!" "Hello cousin!!!!!!" Ed gave the girl a big crushing hug. "N-n-n-nice to see you too Ed… um… you're crushing… me…!" Ed stopped the hug. "This is your cousin!?" Eddy was red in the face. While Eddy was red, Kevin and Nazz where driving by on Kevin's bike, when he stopped. "Hey guys. Who's the new girl?" Nazz slapped him for having a drooling smile "This is Violet! She is my cousin!" Ed just screamed into the air.

"RUN!!! The scourge of the Kankers is coming!!!!!!!!!" Rolf ran down the street screaming then jumped into his basement, and we all got scared. Then we heard smashing sounds from down the road. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we all went into Kevin's house and hid in his basement. We heard nothing but destruction for an hour. The light was dim but I could see Violet next to me "Sorry you get a rocky welcome." I whispered "It's ok." I could just barely see her blush. Then the door burst open. We all jumped a little. But lucky, it was Jimmy and we all were relived. "It's ok for everyone to come out now! They were looking for a shoe!"

After another hour of hanging outside all of us were all heading in. "Hey!" I turned around and saw Violet "Oh, hello." She had beautiful earrings with blue diamonds in them. "I was wondering if you would like to… well… do something tomorrow…?" "Well… ok… let's say, the watering hole?" "OK!" She got all giddy and ran off. Somehow… I think this is going to be a very strange summer…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Night and Day

(Sarah's PVO)

Violet ran up to the house with a big smile. "Whoa! Where ya going?" she just walked by me! Who does hell does she think she is!? "Hey!!" I grabbed her wrist and she stood still and kept smiling "Why are you so happy?" she turned to me and smiled wider "It's a secret." I just looked at her confused. "Are you drunk?" she looked at me confused "I don't drink… and I'm under aged." "Oh. Right…"

At dinner she looked like she was day dreaming, and not eating her spaghetti, then the door bell rang. I went to see who it was, and it was Jimmy "Hey Jimmy! Sorry, but I forgot about our sleep over." "It's ok. Are ya having dinner?" "Yeh! Come on in!" He sat at the table and looked at Violet. "Hi I'm Jimmy. You must be… Violet?" They shook hands "Yep! I'm staying for the summer."

Just then Ed got up and put his hand around Jimmy's neck "Look here Cheese man!! If you lay a mozzarella finger on her, I will use a cheese grader and put you on my $5 Foot Long!" there was silence, and then I spoke. "Ed you idiot!!! What the hell is wrong with you!?!?" he put him down. "*growl*" Jimmy looked scared "Ed." When Violet said that he looked at her "I'm ok. No ones gonna hurt me." He calmed down a little and sat back in his chair.

Later on we brushed our teeth and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep all night because I heard Violet whispering in her sleep.

(Double-Ds PVO)

That morning I woke up completely refreshed, I did all my normal morning things and went down stairs to eat breakfast. But then I heard the phone ring, I walked over and answered "Hello?" "Hey Double-D!" "Hello Eddy." "So were gonna do the DVD sale today right?" I chocked. "Oh! Well! I don't think I can go today. I feel sick." "Oh! Then me and Ed can come over and help ya feel better." I choked again "NO! I mean… I am very contagious…" "Ok… I can see that you don't want me and Ed to come over… see ya in 10!" he hung up. "I gotta get ready!" I quickly gathered all that I could and ran for the back door. But there was a knock on the front door "EEP!"

(Eddy's PVO)

I kept knocking "Hey Sock-Head!!! Come on out!! I don't want any… he's not coming out. Ed, nock it down." Ed head butted the door but nothing happened. He did it again and it burst, we walked in and no one was there. But the back door was open.

(Double-Ds PVO)

I ran passed the trees and finally made it to the watering hole. I looked around and saw a backpack 'Could it belong to…?' I suddenly heard splashes; I turned and saw Violet swimming in the water "Hi!" she said and waved to me and I blushed. She swam to the sand and got out; she wore a beautiful blue and green bikini which showed of her beautiful curves. Her hair was so wet and gleaming that it looked like purple magic, and her smile was so sweet and kind… so innocent and nice. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She looked at me with a confused smile "Hey, are you ok?" I snapped out of it. "Yeah! I'm ok." "So did ya bring your trunks?" "Yes, I did." "Good. So go put them on!" I blushed deep red "*sigh* over there…" she pointed to the big bolder a few meters over to the right "Ok!" I ran and put on my swim trunks. When I came back, she was lying on a beach blanket "Good. Now let's swim!" she got up and ran for the water, then jumped in. I jumped in after her. She was so graceful in the water, so beautiful.

After an hour or so, we got out, dried off, got our stuff, and went home. While we walked home, past the woods and near the houses, she looked at me and blushed, and I could tell that she was trying to hide it. "Hey, Double-D?" "Y-yes?" "Thanks for being with me today…" she finally let out her blush. "Your welcome…" she smiled. "Maybe we could do this… tomorrow?" when she said those words, I smiled wide "Of course!" she got giddy again

"You know, I really like you." She said those words and smiled weakly. I felt strangely confident and held her cheek, turned her head and kissed hear on the lips. It felt magical. Her lips were beautiful and soft. So sweet, they tasted like cherries. As I felt so bold, I slowly slid my tongue past her lips, past her teeth, and into her mouth. She shivered, but I rubbed her back and she stopped shivering. She slowly slid her tongue into my mouth, but I found it pleasant.

I moved my remaining hand through her hair, and when my nail scratched part of her soft head, she moaned. I knew that she liked it, so I scratched it more, and she moaned louder. But then her eyes shot open and she pushed me away "What's wrong?" she looked scared "I gotta go!" she ran away back to Sarah's house. "Geez! One moment she's kissing me in passion, and the next, she's pushing me away like she hates me. Strange… I will NEVER understand girls…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Violets hurt… Violets comfort

(Sarah's PVO)

I was reading my latest book of 'Love and the Loveless' in my room, when I heard the door slam open. This was odd, because I was on the second floor. I opened my door and looked down the stairs. Violet run up the stairs and slammed herself in her room. When I went to check on her, she was crying into her pillow "Hey, are you ok?" I asked her "J-just leave me alone…" she replied through her sobbing. I sat next to her and patted her back "Tell me what's wrong…" she sobbed even more and said one word "Ed…" I got mad "What has that idiot done this time?"

She sobbed more "It's not what he did… but what he's always done…" I looked at her baffled "What???" "Are you BLIND??? Every time I like a boy… or even get close to a boy… Ed always threatens him…" I finally got it. I got up "Well… I can handle Ed… you can like any boy you want. But why didn't you tell me?" she finally got up "I didn't want Ed to hate you… you can't let me cause trouble between you 2…" I sighed and gave her a hug "Don't worry about it!" she looked at me "Are you sure?" "Yep!" she smiled and I saw that happy sparkle in her eyes.

(Double-Ds PVO)

I walked home alone, but when I got inside I saw Eddy sitting on my couch. "So… did you enjoy today… without me and Ed?" I swallowed hard "You were with the new girl… weren't you?" I tried to say something… but my voice box wasn't working. "You do realize that you are in a tight spot don't you?" I still couldn't talk, then he got up and walked past me too the door "She's mine sockhead… remember that…" he left.

At 8PM I was reading a math book until I heard a nock at the door, I got off the couch and opened the door… and there she was… Violet, dressed in a greed top and skirt, with blue lipstick and her eyes were sparkling purple and she smiled like an angle. "Hey." She said "H-Hey…" was all I could get out of my throat "Umm… can I come in?" "OH! S-sure…" she walked in and turned to me "I'm sorry for earlier…" "It's quite alright…" she walked up to me "I… I…" she started to cry "What's wrong?" she said 3 words that would be burned into my brain forever "I love you…" I blushed deep red. She put her arms around me and kissed me right on the lips… I loved it. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I did the same with mine, I decided to find that spot on her head that I found earlier and when I did, she moaned. She held me tight and I held her tight, then she stopped the kiss and gave me a devilish smile.

"Come with me…" she took my hand and pulled me upstairs and into my room, and then she lied down on the bed and signaled me to come over. I blushed but felt confident so I went over to her…

About… I don't have a clue, later, we lied down on my bed and felt our eyes close… we fell into slumber in each others arms…

(Eddys PVO)

As I walked past the houses, I felt strangely odd… like my chest was collapsing in on its self… oh no!!! It's guilt!!! I sighed and walked back to Sockheads house, and walked in. but the house was quiet… "Hello?" I asked, but no answer, I walked up stairs and saw Double-Ds door was cracked… so I took a peak and was SHOCKED!!! Double-D was asleep with Violet in his arms!!! I stormed out of the house and looked back "You are SO dead Sockhead!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pleasure, then Pain

(Double-D's POV)

The next day was heaven on earth for me! I woke up with her in my arms, I smiled she woke "What a night, hu?" she said to me "Yeah…" we got up and each took a shower (Separate) and walked out for a walk. We walked threw the woods and I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched "What's wrong?" I snapped out of it and looked at her "Oh, nothing…" but as we went on, I still felt as if I was being watched.

(Eddy's POV)

I just waited and waited… until finally "Eddy!!" Johnny2x4 ran up to me with a camera "Great job Johnny boy!" I took the camera and gave him a hand full of granola. He went away and I looked in it… yes!! After an hour, those 2 came back and went into sock heads house.

(Double-D's POV)

We ran up to my room, my parents are on another business trip, so we have the house to ourselves. We went to my room and locked the door, and then we kissed. Our tongues battled for dominance, we broke for a second to take off our shirts and pants. Then we kissed again, I ran my left hand around her back and she shivered. She put her hands around my head, pushing my tongue into her mouth. I finally couldn't take it anymore; I move my hands up to her bra strap and unclipped it. The last thing I can remember after endless pleasure was lying down with her in my arms… then dark bliss…

(Eddy's POV)

The next day, I sat outside Double-D's house. He came outside and looked at me "Eddy? How long have you been there?" a smirked "Oh… long enough…" I took out my camera "I have all the evidence I need… Ed will kill you if he sees this." Double-D looked at me angry "So I'll make ya a deal! I won't show this to Ed… if you break up with Violet…" sock head looked at me stunned. "…or… I show this to Ed… and he'll make sure that you'll never see her again." Sock head looked like he was ready to kick the #! % out of me! But I know he's a woose! So he looked down in defeat "Fine…" I smiled "But if you hurt her… I will make sure that you never hurt her again… because I will end you… there and then…"

(Double-D's POV)

I walked into my room… the love of my life was there… and I was about to break her heart… "Oh! Hey honey!" she was happy. I tried to open my mouth, but it was closed shut. I finally gained the courage… "Violet… we need to talk…" she looked at me "About what?" I opened my mouth "We… can't be together…" she stopped "W…what?" "We… can't be together…" she just looked at me… silent… "So… I was just a sex toy to you?" I closed my eyes… and nodded… I felt her push by me and heard her run out crying. But I heard her scream one word… bastard… then Eddy came in. "Good job… you just broke up with the girl of your dreams… what a messed up mind you have…" he left… I had no friends… I lost the girl that I loved… I was… alone…


End file.
